


Wake Me Up When Night Ends

by KissnKiss



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissnKiss/pseuds/KissnKiss





	Wake Me Up When Night Ends

姜承録醒在了他的基地宿舍中。  
确切地说，这里似乎不是他的房间——单从床来看，他的床上应当只有一个枕头，一条蓝白格子的丝绒被，还应当有一只小柴犬玩偶站在枕头边上，眯着豆豆眼笑得正欢。  
而这里，小柴犬是在的，但身边还多了一只身穿黑色T恤的棕熊，两只玩偶在被子上东倒西歪，一看就知道是主人随随便便扔上去的。  
姜承録眨了眨眼，彻底从睡眠后的惺忪中钻出来，站起身扫视了一圈房间，电子琴和画架还在，墙角的玻璃立柜中摆满了形形色色的奖杯奖牌，那些个金灿灿银闪闪的东西令姜承録感到全然陌生，他走上前去，发现柜子里还摆满了照片。  
每一张都是他与喻文波，大部分是自拍，有时喻文波正侧过脸吻他，有时又偎在自己怀里，他会伸出一只手揽住喜欢叼着奖牌的喻文波。他们穿的或休闲，或是西服，甚至这之中有一身情侣睡衣，是自己会喜欢的款式。  
姜承録心道这梦还挺逼真，便抓住机会，恋恋不舍地在玻璃柜前流连，争取在睡醒时能多回忆起这爱情事业双丰收的一大柜子累累硕果。  
他细细赏完喻文波日益长开的俊脸和亲昵温柔的吻，只觉意犹未尽，对比现在那硬怂兼具胆小如鸡的弟弟，不由佩服未来的自己能耐之大。姜承録正胡思乱想时，门忽地被推开，照片里的两位主人公现身说法，偌大一个房间，年长的姜承録和喻文波二人非挤在门板上亲得热火朝天。  
喻文波在裤子被扒到大腿根前时及时看到了原地石化的姜承録，他费力地推开埋在他颈窝里亲得正欢的姜东根，羞恼道：“别他妈啃了，这次是你穿过来了。”  
姜东根在这方面比喻文波不要脸多了，尤其是当着自己的面，那就更加为所欲为，身体还卡着喻文波不愿动弹，就脑袋转过来小半圈，很敷衍地打了句招呼，搂着爱人往边上挪开一截，让出门来，还好心伸手开了道门缝，示意姜承録该知情识趣地滚蛋了。  
怀中无人的姜承録挑挑眉，虽然没搞明白怎么回事，但输人不输阵，此刻扶住沙发椅，非常泰然自若地坐下。  
姜东根：“……”

喻文波被二姜斗法逗乐了，趁机把自己规整完，掐了一把姜东根绷得死紧的脸，指挥道：“shy哥，去给小姜倒水。”掐完还要再拍拍，跟拍皮球似的。  
这哄法很管用，姜东根的气被拍没了，鸣金收兵，很听话地出门自己去给自己倒水。  
姜承録的表情有些碎裂，一方面因为姜东根的忠犬架势，另一方面因为喻文波那声“小姜”。  
喻文波不以为意，走过来，把遮得严严实实的窗帘拉开。他仰着头，冬季清冷的阳光从外面透进来，薄薄的光慷慨地抹在喻文波的剑眉星目上。姜承録盯着他，莫名生出一种奇妙的错觉，仿佛太阳被云笼住时，喻文波也会被随之带走。  
可惜后者长是长大了，本色未改，一张口能把所有美景变成世俗市井：“小姜不要怕，这是五年后的未来，你的哥哥们都来过，小宋就来过好几次，每次都少不了哭鼻子，还有小西……”  
“……”姜承録听他这小那小的叫，顺带黑了一把宋义进在自己心中的高大形象，一时不知该是哭还是笑。这个梦没有逻辑，恰巧姜承録偏不是个有逻辑的人，他把喻文波看似诡异的话照单全收，正要提问时，姜东根端着水杯回来了。  
他身上已然少了那股剑拔弩张的压迫感，甚至递给把水杯递给站起身的姜承録时还礼貌性地点了点头，姜承録同时跟他对着点，一大一少点得如出一辙。  
欲望冷却后的姜东根整个人和缓了不少，斯文又内敛，利剑入了水，连带着刃尖上跃动的光都隐匿了，像冰消失在水里。  
姜东根成了喻文波的剑，他没有出鞘，只因唇角惯性微勾的喻文波正双手抱胸，半靠在桌沿上。  
姜承録把目光移开了。

他与喻文波之间远没有形成如此强大的张力，因为姜承録的喻文波何等青涩。长辈都喜欢夸赞晚辈的老成沉稳，姜承録不否认在Jackeylove下半年开启职业生涯后短短的几个月内，所隐隐流露出的大将之风，但是只有姜承録知道，自己的小恋人是在对待感情之事时是多么小心害羞，害羞到嘴里的振振有词还没磕巴完，耳轮就已经红如烟霞。  
姜承録现在的心情很难描述，但绝非嫉妒，他很自信。如果说现在的姜承録与未来的姜东根身上共同有什么根深蒂固无法改变的东西，便是傲慢。只是现在的姜承録还没有足够的资本，藏身于温吞的深水潭。  
姜承録垂下视线，过了片刻，问道：“怎么离开这里？”  
年长的两人对视了一眼，彼此的目光里都含着惊讶，各自惊讶的点有所不同，喻文波是小姜居然没有半点好奇心，姜东根是这小子倒还挺识趣。  
喻文波拍了拍他的肩：“这取决于你，你最近是不是有什么东西压在心里，需要到未来证实？”  
姜承録把眼皮又支起来，没有看向两人，而是望向那个静静矗立着的玻璃立柜，时间长河在此铺成一道道金属质感的荣誉，向姜承録昭示他的远大前程。姜东根与喻文波的人影映在柜门上，重叠交错。  
喻文波给姜承録的猜想盖下印章：“这都是属于iG、你和我的东西。义进有一阵子老穿过来，每次黑眼圈都重得吓人，给他看完一大柜子奖杯，马上就哭着消失了。”  
他们来到这里只是为了填补潜意识里的不安，姜承録有些恍然大悟，怪不得有的时候宋义进明明前一天还沮丧着，第二天吃着饭就会说做梦梦见小iG拿了冠军。  
姜东根摇摇头：“不是这个，我从来没有怀疑过自己会得不到这些。”  
话是很帅气的话，就是这否定否认又否定的复杂语法让姜承録原地当机了小半天。喻文波被卡壳的姜承録逗得笑出声来，啧啧叹道：“小姜你还是要努力啊，汉语不好，到时候跟我谈恋爱都得是跪着的。”  
“我现在不是跪着的？”姜东根把喻文波的脸掰过来，跟他碰了碰鼻尖。  
“你跪？”喻文波冷哼道，“你他妈只有在操我的时候会跪着。”  
“……”姜承録还没经历过大风大浪，此刻被没羞没臊的两人作了妖，窘得手脚不知何处安放。  
他在很多个夜里曾罪恶地肖想过他尚未成年的恋人，但那些幻想在差点上演活春宫的两人面前，根本就不够看，譬如那个压在门板上的吻，姜承録从来不知道吻原来可以如此热烈，如同肆意翻涌的炙烫岩浆。  
喻文波饶有兴味地观赏了一阵子姜承録反复变幻的神色后，抬手看了看腕表——他竟然学会了看手表而不是手机——跟家长出门交代小孩似的说道：“我跟shy哥等会要出门参加一个活动，大家都回家过节了。你在基地随便逛，电脑可以玩，不想看看英雄联盟又出了那些英雄吗？虽然你回去了之后就不会再记起来。”  
姜承録挑眉，道：“你怎么知道？”  
“我当然知道，不然义进能隔三差五就穿过来找安全感么？”喻文波笑了笑，仿佛想到了什么好玩的东西。  
姜承録点点头，接受了这个解释，然后问道：“我可以出门吗？”  
喻文波停下拉开衣柜门的手，冲他露出一个微笑：“你想出门吗？”  
姜承録愣住了，过了好一阵子，才缓慢地摇摇头。  
喻文波对这答案不以为奇，继续转过身去搜罗衣柜。  
“因为那个时期我们之中的每一个人，所寻求的答案都在iG这个俱乐部里。”

姜承録不知道事情为什么会发展成这样。  
他花了半个小时思考自己在寻求什么问题的答案，百思不得其解后，遂打开电脑打了一下午游戏。冰箱里还有些蔬菜和肉食，他笨拙地为自己准备了简便的晚餐。几近深夜，喻文波和姜东根在归来。姜东根把他看成空气，甚至说抱有一种隐隐的敌意，喻文波却是友善的，他甚至和姜承禄聊了几句天，然后叮嘱他不用着急，这边的时间与那边不是等比流逝。  
他们回了房，喻文波烙在姜承録眼里的身影逐渐淡去后，姜承録发现自己无法再集中精神于游戏，他退出界面，百无聊赖地浏览了一会儿网页。  
最后他焦躁不安地站起身，走上楼去。  
房门古怪地半开着。

姜承録一眼就看到大床上交叠的两个身影。  
“你喜欢他，你喜欢过去那个我……对不对？”姜东根的声音在喻文波的喘息声中断断续续响起，仿佛歌剧院地下迷宫中浮现的幽灵，“你看……你从来没出过那么多水。”  
“他比现在的我好看吗……还是你喜欢那种幼稚的性格？”  
“操你的姜承録，”喻文波快被他在体内恶劣抠挖的手指给逼疯了，过量的润滑油从被挤出穴口外，淋在敏感的大腿内侧，为他造成一种失禁的错觉，“你……他妈，真、真不拿过去的自己当人……”  
“是吗？当什么人？”姜东根俯身去舔吻喻文波挺立的乳尖，“你了解他吗，他那个时候就会想着你自慰，他会在梦里干你，他脑子里全是大胆的东西，比如他现在就站在门外，看你这副放荡样子……”  
姜东根忽地转过来，似笑非笑地与姜承録视线相撞。姜承録的手心里出了汗，因为那目光里全是居高临下的傲慢，如同一匹接受后辈挑战的狼王。  
他确定了一个事实，姜东根是故意留开门的。

喻文波开始不安，他费力地撑起身，向门口望——姜承録得以看到那张熟悉又陌生的潮红汗湿的脸，唇边眼尾都是化开的艳丽春意。喻文波也发现了他，当即痛苦又难堪地呜了一声，在发狠的手指搅弄中竟是痉挛着泄了出来。   
姜承録脑子里轰得一响，那些长久萦绕在他脑海中的，淫靡、罪恶又甜蜜的欲念与绮想霎时炸开成绚烂烟火，他定在原地，寸步难移，因为前后皆是万丈深渊。  
“需要我请你进来？”姜东根头也没回，声音是冷的，但每一个字都令人烫得姜承録喉咙干枯，他已经在一片荒芜中长途跋涉了太久，喻文波的晏晏言笑是短暂的海市蜃楼，每当他以为抓住之时，它们都会化作指间的风消散在广袤的苍穹下。  
可喻文波明明已经是他的恋人。  
姜承録太需要水，所以他踏向前，尽管每一步都很艰辛如戴着脚镣的囚犯。

姜承録走到床边时，喻文波还在哭，泪水止不住地涌出，打湿了眉梢眼角。他射得如同小死了一回，看上去既淫荡又脆弱。姜承録伸出手，指尖贴上湿润的皮肤时竟是在发颤。  
姜承録喜欢这眼泪，因为他的喻文波从未肯在他面前哭过。  
姜东根把手指从喻文波的后穴里抽出来，发出“啵”地一声响，喻文波还没从淋漓快感中苏醒，连此时俯身上前亲吻他的人是谁都尚难分辨，甜腻的呻吟从唇舌交缠之处含糊溢出：“嗯、东根……”  
姜东根一脸铁青，粗暴地把陷入吻中的姜承録一把推开，捏住喻文波的下巴，强迫泪眼朦胧的喻文波与他对视：“不准你这么叫他，只能叫我。”  
喻文波怔忪片刻，然后把他的手掰开，怒道：“操，姜承録，你究竟是在发什么疯？你让他过来干嘛？”  
姜东根的目光复杂地闪烁着，然后他垂下眼帘，再抬眼时仿佛被喻文波抽干了力气，苦笑了一下：“我没有发疯，他需要知道你爱他。”  
他的声音里全是一种久违罕见的茫然与痛苦：“没有人比我更了解那时候的我自己，他需要你，这样他才能回去。”

房间因为这长久的静默显得空旷。喻文波的嘴唇嗫嚅着，他最终没有说话，而是恶狠狠地吻住了姜东根，把那些情绪全都吞入腹中。姜东根锁住他，用力地吮吸喻文波的嘴唇，舌头呼啸着席卷过口腔的每一寸领土，直到每一寸领土都染有自己的气息。  
这次亲吻宛如一场漫长的无言谈话，他们分离时的动作带着缱绻的温柔，似乎之前的矛盾已经烟消云散。姜东根别开脸去，于是喻文波转身看向姜承録，捧起他的脸，直直地望进姜承録的眼底：“你想要我是么，shy哥？”  
姜承録一阵恍惚，他感觉自身正置身于梦境迷宫中，喻文波牵着他的手，带领他绕过每一个雪白的拐角，却仍是看不到出口，因为喻文波本身就是一个迷宫。  
姜承録别无他法，只能任由喻文波亲吻他。他的衣裤被灵活地解开，很快就不着寸缕。肌肤相贴时传来的热度让姜承録浑身一颤，他开始反客为主，吻铺天盖地压了过来。  
喻文波还因为方才的余韵软软地瘫着，姜承録的欲望则早已勃起，怒张的性器顶在喻文波的大腿间，时不时要擦过被开拓得合不拢的穴口，黏腻的润滑液被肉棒抹开，喻文波忍不住夹紧后穴，好让体内还残存着的润滑液少流出来些。  
姜承録感受到了他的动作。他停下亲吻，喘着粗气拉开喻文波的大腿，端详这副美景，喻文波大小中等的性器在他的注视下颤颤巍巍地抬头，方才的乳白色精液散落在密从里和会阴处，臀间的小口紧张地翕张着，时不时有点滴液体被挤出，浸得穴口周围湿哒哒一片。  
姜承録看得双眼通红，他放弃了所有疲惫的思索，扶住性器，只想插进喻文波的身体里快活，然后几近尝试，饱满的龟头都从被淫液浸得太过湿滑的小缝出滑开，姜承録的额头青筋怒起，死死卡住喻文波的胯骨，要往里送。  
喻文波被这种莽撞的尝试弄得生疼，他嘶地抽了口气，从姜承録手中挣开，把对方按倒在柔软的大床上。喻文波给了姜承録一个安抚性的吻，道：“我来，shy哥。”然后便虚骑在姜承録身上，一手撑在床上，另一只手握住他狰狞的性器，对准后一寸一寸慢慢坐进去。姜承録稍一抬头，便能看见那艳红晶莹的小口被自己的物什逐渐捅开，直到连根没入。穴口被撑得不剩一丝皱褶时，喻文波长长地呻吟了一声，脚趾舒服地蜷起又张开，开始吃力地用后庭套弄姜承録的阴茎。  
姜承録望着喻文波湿透了的春情模样，竟是痴了，说不上心理和生理哪个更为满足。喻文波没有管姜承録炙热的目光，只顾不知餍足地追逐快感，扭着腰上下活动，嘴里吐着不成调的呻吟，呼唤恋人对自己进行爱抚：“……嗯，shy哥……东根……”  
在一边冷眼旁观的姜东根嘲道：“真浪。”  
他欺身上前，把喻文波扳向自己，低下头时喻文波几乎是迫不及待吻上自己爱人的嘴唇，亲吻带来的灵魂相合感让他放缓了下身的动作，专心沉迷于滋咕作响的唾液交换中。  
姜承録木然注视着两人，他知道自己无法融入，姜承録和喻文波在一同成长中所积淀下来的感情，早已把任何人隔绝在外，如同宇宙里两颗受到对方引力吸引的星球，围绕着同样的重心，一圈圈旋转，彼此追逐，彼此注视。  
无人能够将他们分离。

姜承録低低呢喃了几句，他拽过喻文波的胳膊，扶住他的腰，疯了般地抽动起来。突如其来的猛烈动作让喻文波忍不住大叫出声，内壁被滚烫的肉刃毫无章法地反复破开，他无暇再与爱人接吻，只能骑在姜承録的肉棒上被迫胡乱地颠动。  
姜东根警告地瞥了姜承録一眼，但没有制止他，而是保护性地半揽住喻文波，防止他被操得倒下去。这种姿势进得又深又急，每一下都能捅进肠壁深处层叠的软肉里，姜承録被吸得发昏，最终伴着一记猛顶，很快缴械在喻文波的体内。  
“哈啊……”喻文波大口大口地喘着气，似是在哭，又仿佛贪婪的渴望。姜东根把喻文波从姜承録身上抱下来放在床上，架起他的一条腿，以二指撑开了花一般嘟着口的销魂肉穴，精液混着淫液缓缓流了一小滩了，喻文波难堪地捂住脸，承受姜东根声音暗哑的撩拨：“当着我的面被操，就这么爽？”  
他掐着喻文波阴茎，漠然道：“后面还吃得下吗？”  
喻文波拿手臂挡着眼睛不愿回答，姜承録便扯过他的手臂，强迫他暴露在两双视线面前。  
“你吃得下……”姜东根附在他耳边呢喃，“你已经把我整个人都吃了下去，再多一个我也无妨。”他把喻文波按向自己时带着狠劲，但真正抽插起来却又极尽缠绵，在湿泞滚烫的甬道里研磨，对着他的敏感点，以一种异常温柔的韵律戳弄。  
喻文波难以承受此刻姜东根阴晴不定的爱意，然而连绵不绝的快感却真实无比，顺着他的四肢百骸蔓延开来，直至灌顶，他抽泣道：“东根，我，我不行了……饶了我……”

姜承録赤身裸体地坐在边上，生出一种高潮之后的强烈空虚。他想吻喻文波，即便他无比清楚这吻只是徒劳。  
姜东根知道姜承録的渴望，他伸手克制着抚摸喻文波的每一寸皮肉，眼神没有转过来，但姜承録明白他是在对自己说话：“是你把他变成了现在的样子。”姜东根低低笑了一声，听不出情绪：“也是他把我变成了现在的样子。”  
他没有让姜承録吻喻文波，而是自己俯身，细细舔着喻文波颤抖着的柔软嘴唇：“阿水，我爱你。”  
喻文波怔愣之时，姜东根竟是又探了一根手指进入紧窒的肉洞——他在试图扩张，近乎自虐性质地试图和年少的他共享自己。  
这根手指冲破了喻文波最后一道心理防线，他崩溃地大哭道：“姜东根，你给老子滚——”他奋力地挣，手脚胡乱地蹬动，以至于姜东根不得不立刻撤出手指，死死地抱住他。喻文波一口咬在他肩头，狠得像是要叼下一块肉。  
姜承録看得痛苦难当，不知是为自己还是为两人。姜东根跟着闷哼一声，任由喻文波合紧牙关，强烈的刺痛之下，他开始狂乱地顶弄，在数十回猛烈的肏干之后，低吼了一声，泄在爱人的肉穴里。  
喻文波依旧窝在姜东根怀里，断断续续不成章法地骂他，而后者并不回嘴，只是搂着他，将那些恼怒和恐惧悉数收入耳中，伸手撩开他额前的碎发，一遍遍亲吻他的额头。  
喻文波抓过他的手腕，在一道肉粉色的陈旧疤痕旁边轻轻咬了一口：“你他妈从前就是这样，不能撑的事情还要硬撑，是觉得自己很帅？”  
姜东根任由他柔软的舌尖舔过过往的一切，皮肤被吻过时酥酥痒痒，姜东根乖乖投降：“对不起，阿水。”  
喻文波白了他一眼：“这事轮得到你道歉么，道歉你的手伤就能消失不见了？”他扯过一边失魂落魄的姜承録的手腕，举到姜东根面前：“你看看，原来的小姜多好。”  
姜东根这次不敢乱吃飞醋，憋了半天，憋出来六个小字：“说好不翻旧账。”  
姜承録惊讶地看着那多出的一道长长的疤，问道：“这是……？”  
“……你不需要明白原因。”喻文波看向他，眼里闪着一种难得温柔的光，“你只要知道，有人会陪着你就好。”  
姜承録的心忽鸣如擂鼓，他仿佛看到了迷宫的出口。  
“……你，那时候喜欢我吗？”  
喻文波疑惑地打量着他，思考了一会儿，随即大笑出来，边笑边摇头，姜承録不明白他在笑什么，只好尴尬地僵在原地，眼神却依旧热切地注视着喻文波。  
喻文波笑完了，抓住他的手腕也亲了亲：“喜欢的，在你告白之前就喜欢了。”他的声音里全是黎明时分的笑意，“只是你要给他一点时间，因为他是个胆小鬼。”  
他的话音还没落，只感到手中一空——姜承録消失了。  
姜东根嗤笑道：“这傻逼。”  
喻文波：“……你骂你自己。”

姜承録再度醒过来时，整个基地都已经从安静的午后苏醒过来，门外是细碎的脚步声和时不时传来的队友言笑声。姜承録撩开被子坐起来，他是带着情绪入的睡，不单单是因为喻文波和他为某些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵了一架。  
但现在那种阴郁的感觉已经消失，姜承録发了一会儿呆，总觉得自己遗忘了非常重要的东西。  
他的心空得厉害。  
他静静地放空片刻，然后匆忙地起身穿衣，隔壁房间已经空了，喻文波的小床上叠着整整齐齐的豆腐块。踩着拖鞋奔下楼去，拉开了洗漱间的门。  
——喻文波正在刷牙，腮帮子鼓起一边，嘴唇四周全是俏皮的白沫。他的脸上还挂着睡出来的红印，眉毛不怎么高兴地耷拉着，全身泛着一种柔软的懒意。  
门被打开时他惊讶地抬头，看到姜承録后愣了片刻，他把脸别开，含糊地叫了一声：“……shy哥。”  
姜承録感到自己的心满了。


End file.
